


Come In From The Cold

by Lexigent



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baka_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_yu/gifts).



Bucky tries very hard not to curse as he makes his way through the crowded street back up to the apartment block. He only went for a wander around the block, to get some air, but it’s mid-morning on Christmas Eve and of course there are people everywhere.   
Okay, so maybe his going out had something to do with Steve putting up Christmas decorations in their apartment. After everything that's happened, the fact that they're in the same city again, living together again, is already more than he deserves.

It’s hard sometimes not to long for the “good old days” when life was simpler, the streets less crowded, the decorations and presents less extravagant. As nice as that may have been, winter in those days also meant biting New York cold that got into Bucky’s bones and kept Steve looking at the world outside wistfully through a window at the orphanage, for weeks on end. Later, when they’d outgrown the care system, it meant the very real fear that Steve would catch his death if they ran out of money for the heating. Thankfully, that never happened, and now it’s not what he needs to be worrying about where Steve is concerned. 

He unlocks the door to their building, eager to get warm again. Things have changed but the cold is still the same, still gets under his skin, finds the crack between metal and flesh on his left shoulder and never really leaves all winter. 

Steve’s been putting up the decorations in the apartment and Bucky can’t help but smile. It looks like a shop window in upscale Manhattan, only back in the day, when they would press their noses against the window glass. He swallows hard.  
“That vintage craze these days is good for something, huh?”   
Steve turns around. “Yeah.”   
Bucky shrugs out of his coat and walks over to Steve, stands in front of the tree. He cocks his head.   
“It’s missing something, though, can’t quite put my finger on it…”   
Steve hands him a silver star. “That what you had in mind?”   
“Yeah, that was it.”   
He reaches up, puts the silver star on the top of the tree, and feels warmth spreading slowly inside his chest when Steve smiles appreciatively. 

They retreat to the sofa and look at the tree.   
“It’s really beautiful, Steve. You always had an eye for these things.”   
Steve puts an arm around him. His hand rests on Bucky’s bad shoulder, a warm weight that drives out the lingering cold in there.   
“It suits us, I think. Two old soldiers hankering after the days of old, with no family left except each other.”   
There’s nothing Bucky can think of to reply to that, so he tilts his head up for a kiss.   
“Merry Christmas, Rogers, you sappy bastard.”   
“Merry Christmas, Barnes.”


End file.
